Mi persona favorita
by Ddai
Summary: Sherlock cita a John en un pequeño local para declararle sus sentimientos. Corto, puro Fluff, Slash.


Bueno, esto es Fluff, solo eso y nada más, por la canción del mismo título. ¿Porqué? Bueno, no lo sé, solo se me ocurrió y aunque yo quería hacerlo de forma inversa a Liz se le ocurrió que funcionaba mejor con Sherlock, en fin, aquí está, pueden ubicarlo en la parte de la serie en la que lo prefieran.

La canción y los personajes de Sherlock le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esto no es con fines de lucro, es por la satisfacción de hacer un arma mortal que mate a los lectores de coma diabético (esperando que sea posible y si no, pues lo intenté xD)

Creo que me quedó bastante OOC, pero considerando que hay pocos diálogos eso es objetable (ya lo decidirán ustedes)

* * *

Era un bonito lugar, pequeño, decorado en negro y grises, elegante y sobrio, había una mesa al centro, tenía un mantel blanco inmaculado con una servilleta roja doblada de una forma muy interesante, eso debió de haberle hecho sospechar, sin embargo estaba seguro de que con el único detective consultor del mundo las cosas normales no aplicaban.

John caminó hacia el centro del salón, mirando la mesa con cierta sospecha, pero tomó asiento, en ese momento se fijó en otra cosa que había sobre el blanco mantel, un sobre, oculto por la servilleta roja. El doctor entrecerró los ojos por un momento, estaba ahí, vestido con su ropa de calle habitual, porque Sherlock le había mandado un mensaje, dándole la dirección, poniendo que debía de ir de inmediato. Lo típico de él, pensó que era por un caso, pero era algo bastante fuera de la "norma", algo a tomar en cuenta porque John estaba considerando la "norma" que se manejaba con el detective.

No, no podía ser una escena del crimen, lo supo al llegar, el lugar no estaba cercado por oficiales, estaba cerrado al público eso sí, pero no era tan raro que un restaurante estuviera cerrado a las once de la mañana, esperaba. Pero ese sobre era intrigante, estaba dirigido a él.

Era la letra de Sherlock, John abrió el sobre mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades, aunque la que iba ganando era que se trataba de alguna "broma", léase experimento, del detective, era malditamente aficionado a eso. Todo lo que había ahí era una frase "Tal vez no fue en un minuto, fueron varias cadenas de segundos en realidad que juntos hacen más de dos minutos, sin embargo sí hicieron una diferencia", John estaba seguro de que para alguien como Sherlock poner solo esas palabras debió ser muy difícil, ya que le gustaba ser misterioso y le gustaba presumir, por supuesto que esa carta, o lo que fuera, no estaba siendo muy esclarecedora, como debió esperarlo desde el principio.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron, una suave tonada estaba comenzando, tan baja que le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había música en el lugar. La voz provino de su lado izquierdo, apenas oírlo John supo que se trataba de él.

Desde el día en que te vi sentí como que ya te conocía, un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte — Sherlock no consideró suavizar su voz, no lo creyó necesario. Y estaba consciente de que conocer a John por lo que podía "ver" en él le tomó menos de un minuto, solo bastaron unos segundos, sin embargo conocerlo _de verdad_ le tomó un poco más —Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente, de repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente — sí, eso era verdad, era un pena que el doctor fuera _casi_ tan idiota, intelectualmente hablando, como el resto de las demás personas — Pero siempre estas presente aunque no pueda verte —pero John tenía su propia forma de ser brillante, el mejor, por eso es que ese sentimiento comenzó.

La primera reacción del rubio fue mirarlo confundido pero no lo interrumpió, todo eso era una… Bueno, no sabía cómo llamarlo, estaba fuera de todo margen, de lo que podía esperar, mejor dicho _no esperar_, del detective, oírlo cantar una pieza de ese tipo, que le parecía algo familiar, mientras sonreía suavemente y caminaba hacia él, casi dando pequeños saltos, bailando sería una mejor descripción, fue algo que dejó su cerebro en blanco.

Que locura casi estamos igual, de un día a otro me volví tu mega fan — un breve recuerdo de su primer caso cruzó por la mente de Sherlock, cuando John le dijo que Donovan le había dicho que los homicidios lo excitaban, que lo disfrutaba, lo cual no se preocupó en negar — Y ya eres mi persona favorita — "Yo dije _Peligro_ y aquí estás". Después tuvieron su pequeño "malentendido" en el restaurante y seguido de ello corrieron por varias calles, nunca espero que su estúpida broma de "Bienvenido a Londres" hiciera reír al rubio, esa fue una de las cosas que lo hizo posible.

John sonrió, sin poder creérselo, no, debía de haberse caído, seguramente se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente, Sherlock cantando y bailando era delirante, con esa cancioncilla el nivel de alarma subía al menos diez puntos en la escala, considerando eso pensó que moriría o sería intervenido pronto y todo eso era una alucinación por la morfina, él lo sabía, era doctor.

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que ame más que estar contigo, cada momento lo haces especial — podía recordar algunos momentos en los que John lo miró con desconcierto, ira y hasta con incredulidad, como pasó en aquella redada montada por Lestrade, John creía tanto en él sin conocerlo que nunca lo consideró un adicto, por esos momentos y otras mas es que el doctor cavó una ruta a cierta sala especial en su palacio sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde — Tú eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será — Cuando fue consciente de ese espacio no hizo nada para eliminarlo, le gustaba, era cálido, estar acompañado aun sin él, poder ver su sonrisa y oír su voz en su cabeza era extraño y desconcertante pero bienvenido.

Ahora estaban de frente, el doctor sentado en su lugar y Sherlock de pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber, con su mirada, que lo decía en serio, la música seguía sonando al fondo, John no sabía si debía de hacer algo o no hacer nada, después de todo al detective le gustaba incluirlo sin su permiso en sus locuras, aunque debía de admitir que ésta era agradable, al menos hasta ahora.

Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo aunque llueve y truene nunca pasará lo nuestro, al menos eso siento — lo supo desde ese intercambio, el doctor preguntándole cómo supo sobre su vida y él respondiendo como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque por dentro tenía una extraña sensación, "Impresionante" era todo lo opuesto a "Jódete", en ese taxi, justo en ese segundo lo supo — Qué locura casi estamos igual, de un día a otro me volví tu mega fan — John Watson era distinto a todos — Y ya eres mi persona favorita — aquel que no lo trababa como una molestia y por eso su corazón tembló por unos segundos.

Siguió cantando mientras tomaba asiento, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de cantar, sonriendo suavemente mientras se esforzaba por continuar cantando.

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que ame más que estar contigo, cada momento lo haces especial — estiró sus manos y tomó las del doctor, fue un movimiento sutil y delicado — Tú eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, de decirte que te quiero —miró el brillo en los ojos de John y tuvo la seguridad de que no se equivocaba, su corazón le dolía porque estaba golpeando con fuerza en su interior — Apareciste justamente cuando ya estaba listo para quererte, que suerte, como te fui a encontrar — sintió sus ojos empañarse un poco, no podía creer que se estaba poniendo demasiado sensible — Y ya eres mi persona favorita — se controló lo suficiente como para que no le fallara la voz.

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que les pareció una eternidad, John sintió como si mirara las estrellas, siempre están ahí y las puedes ver todo el tiempo que quieras cuando deseas y sin embargo hay un momento, un instante en el que "sucede la magia", es como verlas por primera vez, maravillarse por su belleza y enamorarse de ellas es inevitable.

No lo estoy soñando — susurró el doctor, sintiendo su corazón acelerar aún más, el temblor en su vientre casi lo hacía enfermar de alegría, el detective negó con la cabeza, fue un movimiento apenas perceptible.

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial que ame más que estar contigo cada momento lo haces especial — estaba por terminar, no iba a interrumpirse — Tú eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo es buen momento de decirte que te quiero, que te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será — una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, no lo podía entender, no tenía tiempo para analizarlo ahora, había oído que se podía llorar de felicidad y siempre le pareció estúpido creer en semejante tontería, los sentimientos siempre habían sido un obstáculo y ahora… Ahora no sabía que le pasaba, todo lo que necesitaba saber, de momento, era que _quería_ seguir sintiéndose así.

Yo también te quiero, Sherlock — John se levantó de repente, inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa circular para darle un beso, separándose unos segundos después, sin moverse, para ver el rostro pálido del detective con detenimiento, sus pómulos tenía un casi imperceptible tono rosado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pestañas humedecidas, el rastro de sus lágrimas era notorio a esa distancia — Eres maravilloso — en realidad hubiera querido decir hermoso, pero estaba seguro de que el detective consultor lo tomaría más como un insulto que como un cumplido.

Sherlock abrió los ojos al oírlo hablar, sonrojándose más al leer en esa cálida mirada lo que el doctor no estaba pronunciando, se sentía estúpido, más estúpido que en sus peores errores cometidos en su infancia pero, de alguna manera, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, las emociones lo hacían todo tan complejo. El rubio lo besó de nuevo, haciéndolo olvidar en lo que estaba pensando, no necesitaba otra cosa por ahora.

* * *

Sí, es corto, es simple y no aporta gran cosa, es solo fluff y es el final, lo siento si esperaban más, quizás haya una segunda parte, si se me ocurre algo para ello.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
